Hunter's Rest: The One Shots
by RivikaStyx
Summary: Collection of one shots for my story Pieces of Eight - which I suggest you read before these - though they are stand alone it follows what happens to the guys and their families at Hunter's Rest.


**Title****:** _Hunter's Rest: A Series of One Shots_

**Rating****: Not so bad  
><strong>

**Summary/Prompt****:** Ok, so I've been wanting to peak back in on Hunter's Rest from my story **Pieces of Eight** (**id:6447880**) and see how things are going there. I may, one day, write a whole new companion series for it, but for now I'm swamped. Usually I try to write a quick piece for the Holidays and I'm thinking that I may use Hunter's Rest Series for those now. Anyway - Hope you like.

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** My stories are always set (somewhat) in the current season for U.S. viewership (S6 right now, waiting impatiently for S7) however I am not sure how that will play into the Hunter's Rest Series since it is now its own stand alone AU of sorts. But just in case ***** WARNING MAY CONTAIN THINGS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE ***** Like good writing, happy endings, lot's of reviews, cookies, cakes, and pie? No? Yes? Maybe? Whatever guys ...

**Word Count****:** N/A

**A/N:** I will update with more as time allows and/or with my Holiday One Shots. This may not be exactly what some people were thinking when they requested that I follow up with Pieces of Eight so I want you to know that I still want to write some series pieces for that story it's just that this is what the end result was for now.

**A/N**: I really hate it when the show is on hellatus ...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give feedback and I'm very excited to hear back on any criticism or advice or just comments in general. Thank you! RivikaStyx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Supernatural, the Winchesters, Castiel, Bobby or any another "cast member" from the TV Show that may creep in to my stories from time to time, but if I did I'd give them Unicorns because Yes, Sam, they are real!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Father's Day Dean<strong>

"Oh ... my ... god ..." Sam's voice barely registered in Dean's brain. The stench was overpowering, and that's saying a lot given the dead bodies they'd been around. He turned for a brief second, covering his nose with the back of his hand, and focused his concerned gaze on Sam, who was trying valiantly not to gag. He was losing, rapidly, and Dean knew he was going to have to do something fast.

"Maybe we should just, I don't know, cover it with something?" Sam's wide, disbelieving eyes met his.

"Seriously Dean, we're in trouble here ..." Dean noted Sam's shaking hand, his coloring was getting paler by the moment.

_Shit, ok, we are in trouble, think dammit!_

It was supposed to have been a quick trip, no more than a few hours outside of Hunter's Rest, then back home and ready for the big Father's Day blow out at Ellen's bar. Dean and Sam's Mission? Watch and Protect. Simple, right? Him and Sam had figured it was a cakewalk, so they agreed to it. Sam had brought a cooler of beer with him, and they'd figured it would be like old times, but within an hour they had discovered they were in over their heads with no help. Now they were stuck with a horror no amount of time in Hell could have prepared them for, and Sam was fading fast.

"Call Cas." Dean violently shook his head.

"No, we have to do this. It's our job bro ... our mission was clear and we have to stick to it."

"No way was this ever included in the details Dean. I'm ... it's too much for me ... I'm scarred enough, I don't think I can take this." For a moment Dean was willing to cave, the smell fogging his brain, then he caught Sam's eyes. He hated Sam's Hell, worse than he hated his, hated it even more when he had to see it play out in his brother's eyes or accidentally had to ride the physic wave when something triggers a horrific memory and Kirra isn't fast enough to disable it. But this was different, they'd been trusted to handle this and that's what they'd do if it killed them.

"Nut up bro, it's our job. Besides, I think the worst smell is coming from yours." Dean nearly cursed aloud as Sam's face whitened even more. They both looked down at the same time, gurgling noises coming from their feet.

"Dean, either you call Cas or I will ..." A tremor of fear shot through Dean. He looked once more at his brother, he was sweating now, all color having drained from his face.

"No way am I going to do that again." Dean swallowed tightly over a dry mouth, Sam winced as he met Dean's frightened eyes.

"Oh ... sorry ... I forgot. So, what's the plan then?"

"We take them upstairs, do it quickly, then it will all be over." Sam met his brother's eyes, trying to soak up some of the courage he saw in them.

Together they bent down, you could hear a pin drop in the house. They met the eyes of the tiny figures below them. It seemed so wrong that something so pure could be infected with such demonic evil. Soft, tiny, pudgy bodies, wriggling in delight of the toxin's they'd created, their loving eyes peering at them in pure glee. He heard a sound and saw Sam turn his head, gagging, before he met Dean's gaze once more. They carried the tiny bundles up the stairs, Dean turning often to make sure Sam was going to make it. His brother was fighting his gag reflexes and trying hard to put on a brave face.

"It's OK Sam, we'll make it, just a few more steps." Sam nodded, his feet sluggish but carrying him forward.

Dean opened the door quickly, making room on the largest flat surface he could find. Sam placed the small wiggling body on the table and backed away so Dean could do the same thing. He went to a window and opened it, breathing in fresh air, and sighed. The last time this had happened he'd made Dean call in Cas. Things had went south from there in a hurry. And man, had Lisa been pissed. Dean had slept over at him and Kirra's place for two whole weeks before she'd let him back in and Cas ... well ... Cas had been banned from their house, complete with Anti-Angel Sigils for almost a month. I guess finding out that your twins, both girls, were now androgynous was a bit much for her. But, hell, Cas couldn't stand the smell either, and they'd kept doing it. Now, it was happening again, and this time it was worse.

"Dude, seriously, there is no way I'm calling in ... " Sam nodded, eyes down cast.

"For the love of all that's Holy, are they excreting AGAIN?" Came a horse cry from behind Dean. Both brothers stared in wide-eyed fascination as Castiel, who had appeared in the room, turned an awful shade of greenish red and nearly went down on his knees.

"Get him to the window, God only knows what Angels puke up!" Dean cried. Sam grabbed Cas and shoved his head out the window. Cas gulped massive amounts of fresh air in, his pallor improving, but not daring to turn away from the window.

"Ok, so last thing we want Crowley to know? Shove a dirty diaper in an angels face and you can take over heaven." Cas glared at Sam's snarky sense of humor, his eyes narrowing.

"And your child is due when, Sam?" Sam's head immediately joined Cas's in the window, Sam taking in huge gulps of air. Cas nodded, "Something else that Crowley shouldn't know, never ask a Winchester to babysit."

"That was low Cas, totally below the belt man." Dean stated as he looked at his brother in sympathy. Sam had been freaking out as Kirra's due date got closer and closer.

"You always were an over-achiever when it came to women ..." Suddenly all three men jerked, a look of dread passing over their faces, Cas pausing in mid sentence.

"Oh shit." They all said in unison. The two hour shopping trip Lisa, Kirra, their mom and dad, Ben, and Mary Sue had all went on outside of Hunter's Rest was over and they had just drove back through the shield.

"6.32 minutes before they arrive." Cas's wide eyes met Deans. "Good luck Dean." And the angel disappeared.

"Freaking COWARD ...!" Dean yelled at empty space.

He looked at Sam, desperation in his eyes. Sam sucked in a huge breath and then walked to stand beside him. They both turned and looked down at the tiny babies. Sam grabbed two diapers, wipes, and powder. He placed it all between them and then handed Dean one of the diapers. They met each others eyes and nodded. They could do this, they were professionals who had handled the worst evil in the world and lived to tell about it. They'd been through hell and back and most importantly? They were Winchesters. They were MEN.

"Dude, I'll never look at your daughter's the same again after this, you know that right?" Dean nodded.

"I'm considering having Cas scrub my memories. I'll ask him if it's safe for you too." Sam nodded in appreciation.

They changed the diaper's in fast military action, precise movements, rapid action. Dean tossed the dirty diapers out the window, nodding to Sam, who took off down stairs to salt and burn them (you can't be too careful), as Dean placed the two sleeping babies in their cribs, covering them up as he softly caressed each of their heads. He stared in wonder at his girls for a brief second, the smell of the burning diapers coming through the still opened window, and wondered how something so beautiful, so perfect, could smell so fucking bad. He turned quickly to shut and lock the window, Sam looking up and nodding to him, then headed down stairs. Right before he started to open the door for Lisa, Sam stopped him.

"Happy Father's Day ..." Dean turned to look at his brother. Sam was staring out the front window and watching his Dad help Kirra out the car, her blue eyes glowing with laughter. He turned to Dean who smiled at him.

"Happy Father's Day to you too Sam ..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, fluff? Yes! Funny? I thought so! Anyway ... WOW! Dean and Lisa had twins ... I didn't even see that coming ... and that's kinda weird ... but soon it's going to be Sam's turn and I have a feeling that Kirra's going to have her work cut out for her if she wants to keep Sam conscious for the birth. Can't wait to see what happens there and I'm really curious on how exactly is Bobby going to react when he has to walk down the isle with Jody? Wow - lots of stuff going on in Hunter's Rest ... wonder how things are going outside of their little town? Ahhh .. crap .. new story banging around in my head now .. great ... /sigh I really need to finish **Requiem for Hell** (**d:6651451**) ... grrrrr!


End file.
